Dangereusement Vôtre
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot surprise, cadeau de félicitations pour Tulag, court mais intense XD. Duo doit changer de crèmerie...


**Disclai****mers**** : Pas à moi**

**Spéciale dédicace pour mon Petit Padawan, Shinoyasumi que je n'oublie toujours pas ! Ta fic regard arrive après, là j'avais des félicitations à adresser !  
**

**Avertissement : que dalle ! Fait en 45 minutes avec quelques interruptions msniques :)  
**

**Rating : T.**

**Genre : le genre dialogue-histoire courte (et oui encore) pour Tulag !! Et oui félicitations au petit Caliméro pour son nouveau poste ! Tout plein de bonnes choses et d'inspirations sur ta pauvre vache. J'espère que ça vous plaira, surtout à toi !  
**

**Micis**** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement ! Je répondrais dès que je peux.  
**

* * *

**Dangereusement vôtre**

-

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy, colocs, 22h30, Paris, AC 202, le 7 juillet 2008  
**

-

- Salut.

- Hn.

- T'as l'air bizarre.

- Quoi ?

- Ben... tu souris, 'Ro.

- Je ne souris pas.

- Tes yeux le font, de derrière tes lorgnons.

- C'est le reflet de la lampe de bureau.

- C'est vrai que la lampe te rend plus…

- Plus quoi ?

- Plus… allumé ? T'as l'air d'avoir moins de bouton et ça accentue un chtouille tes fossettes.

- … Imbécile.

- Tu vois, tu souris.

- Mes lèvres s'étirent, Maxwell.

- Tu souris, Heero.

- Non, je parle.

- Si tu le dis, lèvres en feu.

- Retourne en mission, j'étais en vacances psychologiques.

- Te merde, Heero.

- …

- N'empêche, ça me dit pas pourquoi tu sour… pourquoi tu parles en ayant l'air content.

- Je n'ai pas l'air content.

- Comment tu peux le savoir, tu t'es regardé ? C'est pas avec l'écran de ton ordi que tu peux voir tes yeux, Yuy.

- Ce n'est pas en me regardant de profil que tu peux les voir non plus.

- Ca c'est tout toi, tu veux toujours avoir raison.

- Je dis ce que je pense, Maxwell

- Pas toujours. Là tu parles pour ne rien dire et tu trépignes à ta façon.

- ?

- Ya pas que toi qui sait observer. Tu tournes autour du pot et tu tapes 50 fois le même mot depuis deux minutes.

- Je m'exerce.

- Tes pommettes sont un peu plus foncées par le sang - et par la mauvaise foi - même si je t'accorde que c'est bien la lampe qui cache ta fin d'acné.

- Je n'ai plus d'acné depuis mes 17 ans.

- Non mais à 22 t'as encore quelques mini traces. Tes yeux étaient un poil moins banquise jusqu'ici… mais ça se voit quand on a l'habitude de les regarder

- ?

- et tu ne l'as pas ouverte alors que je t'ai piqué tes chaussettes depuis des lustres et que tu sais que je te les ruine systématiquement avec mes boots.

- Je vais te tuer.

- Ah, t'avais pas remarqué ? Et puis tu _vas_ me tuer. Mais je ne suis pas encore mort. Tu es donc euphorique. Accouche.

- Je ne suis pas une femme.

- Je vois bien, _beau brun_…

- Hein ?

- _Evidemment, crétin_. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien de particulier.

- Ah oui ? Tu relis la même ligne depuis deux minutes, ce rien a l'air important.

- Tu es bien curieux, Maxwell.

- Ben j'aime quand tu sou… quand tu es sous… bonne humeur.

- C'est à se demander pourquoi tu fais tout pour me faire perdre patience.

- Tu te montes la tête, Yuy, j'ai aucun intérêt à te faire chier, on est juste différents et un peu semblables sur certains points.

- ?

- Ben clairement, on s'emmerde sans y penser et on s'accroche sans s'en rendre compte, la routine, quoi.

- On s'accroche fort c'est sûr. C'est à se demander comment on fait pour vivre ensemble sans s'entretuer.

- On s'accroche oui… fort, c'est sûr. Ça fait quoi 10 jours qu'on s'est pas vus ?

- A peu près.

- Mais on est potes quand même enfin à peu près et on se voit à peine, c'est carrément plus facile de se détester entre parenthèses, de s'écharper en pointillés et de se tolérer entre guillemets, hein Ro ?

- …

- Tiens, tu souris un peu plus, là. Fais gaffe, je vais finir par croire que je te fais de l'effet… Et arrête de secouer la tête avec ta touffe de cheveux on dirait un poussin trangénique.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Ben oui, j'étais pas là, patate.

- Oui tu n'étais pas là. Et tu m'as _manqué_, pas _loupé_.

- Oh… Je… je suis désolé de t'avoir piqué tes chaussettes.

- Elles m'ont manqué presque autant que toi.

- … Pas toi.

- Evidemment puisque tu les portais. Et Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Ce n'est pas la lumière qui change la couleur de tes joues.

- Non, c'est… lâche mon poignet.

- C'est ?

- N'écoute pas ce que je dis, surtout.

- J'écoute avec les yeux. Là j'aimerais écouter avec mes oreilles. C'est ?

- C'est... de m'apercevoir seulement maintenant que tu es dans ma chambre et pas la tienne.

- Ca s'appelle se fondre dans le décor, Duo.

- Que tu bosses sur mon lit…

- Je fais parti de la déco.

- T'es quand même moins discret qu'un ficus même si t'en as le look… et… pourtant tout est normal.

- Hn.

- C'est du n'importe quoi, Heero.

- C'est avoir quelque chose sous le nez et de ne le voir que quand il est ailleurs.

- C'est ridicule.

- Et c'est dangereux, Maxwell. Vu ton piètre sens de l'observation en certaines circonstances, tu devrais peut-être changer de métier.

- Oh, la ferme, M. Je ne souris jamais, j'étire mes lèvres et je ne suis pas content.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de changer de crèmerie…

- M'attire pas comme ça sur le lit, 'Ro, je suis pas un homme facile !

- Que non, Maxwell, ni facile à vivre, ni facile à cerner. J'ai toujours préféré la difficulté même si elle me fait chier.

- Je t'ai pas vu sauvegarder ce que tu tap…

- Aucune importance. Tu vas vite le comprendre.

- Si c'était important c'est toi qui va changer de métier d'abord. Non mais ce culot, piètre sens de l'observa...

- Je devrais me mettre nu plus souvent, ça ouvre ta bouche comme je le veux... et ça te fait taire aussi, mais juste un peu.

- Crétin. Je vais ptet changer de métier, ouais et entrer dans une boîte de strip-tease. Parce que le pratique bien le look carpe.

- Si tu veux être crédible en striper retire tes chaussettes ça tue l'amour.

- Ca... tu... tu veux bien me retirer tes chaussettes steup ?

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

XD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Tulag :)

Merci et à peluche'

Mithy ¤ de retour chez elle... jusqu'au 11 juillet XDXDXD ¤


End file.
